


a garota da gravidade

by brmorgan



Series: Forgiven Jojo Ulhoa [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Forgiven Jojo Ulhoa, Medication, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Quando se troca os medicamentos, há sempre as consequências. Jojo sofre de um tipo de transtorno obsessivo-compulsivo (TOC) e tenta conviver com isso da forma mais sadia possível.





	a garota da gravidade

Jojo era bem controlada na maior parte do tempo.  
Tempo  
Tempo  
Tem-  
Quando tinha tempo, passava mais tempo pesquisando os efeitos colaterais daquele histamínico que todo mundo tava falando bem. Experimentou um deles com os remédios atuais.

Só pulou o tarja preta.  
Não era bom arriscar com a tarja preta.  
Tarja preta  
Tarja vermelha  
Tarja preta  
Vermelha  
Pre-

Começou o dia assim.  
Desligou a luz do banheiro, foi para a sala.  
Pílula das 6h com o intervalo da pílula de 6h25.  
Os passarinhos lá fora estavam bem animados para aquele dia tão normal.  
Sem problemas  
Sem ataques de pânico  
Sem achar que alguém iria aparecer do nada a acusando de cada detalhe esquecido por ela enquanto estavam juntas  
Sem cismar com a limpeza excessiva  
Sem rasgar a própria pele por esfregar demais ao se lavar  
Sem problemas

Desligou a luz da sala, ligou a do banheiro.  
Abriu o armarinho do banheiro e cuidadosamente escovou os dentes carinhosamente com sua escova de dentes especial, cerdas macias e creme dental eficaz.  
Tudo seria sem problemas hoje.  
Seu reflexo no espelho mostrou um cenho neutro, como sempre, sem o sorriso excessivo de sempre, sem os músculos doendo no pescoço  
Sem problemas  
Como sempre  
Sempre  
S-sem-

Desligou a luz do banheiro, ligou a da sala.  
Tomou o de 06h45 e anotou religiosamente em sua tabelinha perto do armário de remédios na cozinha.  
Menos um dia do tarja preta, mais um dia do tarja vermelha.  
Organizar por ordem de hora e de cor.  
Tarja preta  
Tarja preta  
Tarja Ver-  
Vermelha  
Tarja vermelha!

Desligou a luz da sala, ligou a do banheiro.  
Lavou as mãos novamente.  
Com menos força, mais concentração  
Os cantos das unhas, passar álcool naquele arranhão de ontem, não esfregar tanto pra não arranhar mais, se machucar mais, não, não, não pode mais aparecer assim no hospital. O que diriam? Que estava precisando de férias? Que não estava bem? Que os remédios não funcionavam de novo? O que diriam? O que diriam?

Os passarinhos lá fora, nesse astral em que viviam bem, ainda felizes com um dia desses, um belo dia, um ótimo dia, seria um ótimo dia, tinha que ser um bom dia  
Um bom Dia  
Um bom Dia  
Um bom Di-

Óbvio que o efeito não foi o esperado, sentiu o corpo mais letárgico que o normal, a gravidade a chamando devagar, desligando a chave que mantinha sua lucidez, uma felicidade esquisita se alojar em suas entranhas, uma nova sensação que os outros remédios não davam.

Era natural ficar assim tão feliz?  
As pessoas normais eram assim?  
O tempo todo?  
Não sabia  
Não sabia  
Não sabia  
Não sab-

\- Não tô bem... - disse para si mesma, mas quem respondeu foi seu colega de trabalho perguntando sobre o próximo paciente.

Uma típica segunda pós-feriado, homem jovem, branco, classe média alta, lacerações nas mãos, torso estourado, pescoço quebrado em ângulo errado, estilhaços salpicando um rosto sem mais estrutura óssea que lembrava um ser humano, cheiro forte de bebida, asfalto e decomposição. Pra um dia desses, seria um dia bom, um dia bom, tinha que ser um dia ótimo.

Viraram pra ela no plantão das 4h  
\- Oh doutora, eu não tô bem... Faz um favor me deixa zen.

Não era psiquiatra, muito menos clínica.  
Assistente de médico legista.  
O bendito nem ficava na cidade e só passava uma vez por mês pra assinar óbito.  
O resto? Era ela.  
Ela e a equipe.  
E o zelador.  
Senhor bacana.  
Bem bacana.  
Limpava bem os cantos e a maca e a pia de metal e sabia mexer na estufa, a estufa, não deixa a estufa parada muito tempo  
Tempo  
Tempo  
Temp-

O paciente já era outro, não deu tempo de responder o que pediu medicação.  
Alguém deve ter tirado ele dali, só pode, quantas horas?  
Qual hora?  
\- Pronde foi o cara do acidente?  
\- Você liberou hoje cedo, Ulhoa...  
\- Mas... Eu nem vi o tempo passar!  
\- Hey, Jojo! Como vai?  
\- Eu? Pois eu vou bem! - pra onde foi seu tempo? Pra onde foi o cara acidentado? Quem era que estava pedindo remédio pra ficar zen? Havia alguém pedindo remédio mesmo?

Tarja preta das 06h  
Tarja vermelha das 06h25  
O remédio novo (tarja preta) às 06h40  
O sem tarja das 06h45  
Ou era o novo a essa hora e o sem tarja...

Desligou a luz da área de trabalho com os "pacientes", maca grande, ocupante de tamanho pequeno, que seja desmembramento, não violência infantil, que seja acerto de contas dos traficantes, não atentado ao pudor contra menor, que seja...

Desligou a luz do corredor, ligou a do banheiro.  
Repetiu as doses do começo da noite para garantir, sem problemas, sem problemas, nada iria atrapalhar aquele dia, esse dia, não esse dia.

Ligaram a luz do cubículo.  
\- Jojo, levanta. O intervalo acabou faz 15 minutos atrás, você pediu pra eu te avisar quando a paciente das 4h chegasse?  
\- Que paciente...? - a gravidade novamente a desligou do mundo ao redor.

Segunda vez só aquela semana. (Semana?! Quanto tempo estava tomando o novo remédio? Era ainda o novo?)  
\- Por favor minha querida não inventa de se medicar, a paz que procura não é química. - disse alguém um tempo atrás ou foi semana passada?  
Quanto tempo perdera naquele consultório novo mesmo?  
Por que foi lá mesmo?  
Será que foi o tal do tarja preta que a deixou tão calma assim?  
Tão feliz?  
Tão...

\- Eu não sei... Não tou bem... - respondeu a uma pergunta qualquer. Quem segurava sua mão grudenta de doce derretido pelo calor insuportável na cidadezinha era uma criança.  
Menos de 6 anos, olhos vivazes, joelhos ralados, pé direito que não parava de se mexer pra cima  
Pra baixo  
Pra cima  
Pra baixo  
Rápido  
Rápido  
\- Rápido! Toca no verde! Sorte hoje ou amanhã?  
\- Oi? - a calmaria de sempre (Sempre? Não era semana passada? Pronde foi seu tempo?!)  
\- Vamos Molly... Deixa a doutora lavar as mãos e aí vamos para casa.  
\- Oi?  
\- Vamos pra casa, não? Hoje é dia do filme?  
\- Eu não sei...  
\- Jojo, você tá bem?  
\- É natural se sentir assim?  
\- Assim como?  
\- Tão feliz...? Consigo ver beleza em nós... - a pessoa a beijou na testa, a menina abraçou sua perna, fazendo um barulho de balão furado com a boca.  
Sem problemas  
Sem neuras  
Sem ataques de pânico  
Sem medo de ir ao café para pegar algo pra comer e ver alguém conhecido  
Sem medos

Desligou a luz da sala, foi até o sofá e se aninhou entre duas pessoas que a lembravam que logo a lucidez a desligaria mais uma vez, a gravidade que a puxava na órbita dessa família incomum era a chave para se encontrar novamente  
Novamente  
Novamente  
Nova  
Mente  
Ment-

Abriu os olhos na manhã seguinte.  
Sem luzes para apagar ou acender.  
Apenas.  
Sua respiração, seu batimento cardíaco, o ronco da barriga, o ressonar da criança tão agitada no filme agora dormindo o sono dos anjos (seja lá o que o padre quis dizer com isso).  
Respirar devagar  
Não acordar o anjo fragilizado  
Por uma bronquite asmática  
Dente trincado  
Maxilar em formação  
Bruxismo  
Trincado  
Trincando  
Mordida errada  
Ressonar baixo  
E trincado  
Baixo  
Silvo  
Um ronco

O remédio das 06h  
O tarja preta das 06h25...?  
\- Antes que você acorde a criaturinha, são 9h10. Você dormiu como pedra. - a voz que a acalmava avisou ao pé do ouvido.  
Dividindo a mesma cama  
O mesmo lençol  
O mesmo cobertor  
O mesmo ar  
O mesmo espaço entre o tarja preta e o vermelha, o antiácido, o histamínico, rotina  
\- É natural ficar assim?  
\- Assim como? - respirou  
\- Tão feliz?  
\- Eu não sei...

Será que foi o tal do tarja preta que a deixou tão bem assim?!


End file.
